Puck-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Puck Relationship is the friendship and romantic relationship of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. They are most commonly known as Quick but can also be referred to as 'Lucky. '''One night, they got drunk on wine coolers and had unprotected sex. This lead to Quinn getting pregnant and having a daughter which Puck named Beth. She later gave her up for adoption in Journey, and she is then adopted by Shelby near the end of the episode. Although they are one of the main couples on ''Glee during Season One, they have had no romantic story lines and few moments since the beginning of Season Two. In I Am Unicorn, Shelby Corcoran came back to Lima with Beth. Shelby wanted Puck and Quinn to be a part of Beth's life, but Quinn plans for Puck and her to get full custody of their daughter. Episodes For Season One Showmance When Puck slushies Rachel, Quinn is seen laughing and turning back to smile at him. Preggers Puck gets Quinn drunk on wine coolers because she felt fat that day and they had sex. Quinn becomes pregnant with Puck's baby, despite lying to Finn and telling him that it's her and Finn's baby. When the football team starts performing Single Ladies, Quinn smiles when she sees Puck. Puck looks very jealous when he sees Quinn and Finn kissing after they won the football game. Puck decides to do Single Ladies Dance because of Quinn calling him a Lima-Loser. The Rhodes Not Taken At rehearsal everyone is guessing why Quinn is acting so weird and he told them that she may "have a bun in the oven" but tells them the father is Finn even though he knows he is. They danced together at the end of Last Name. Vitamin D During Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Puck was staring at Quinn's butt. Mash-Up When Will starts singing Bust a Move, Quinn walks away from Finn and when she does this Puck is shown to be staring at her. When Puck was singing Sweet Caroline, Quinn looked at him with starry eyes and thought that he was singing it to her instead of Rachel. Puck admits to Rachel that the only reason why he joined Glee Club was because of Quinn, and Rachel breaks up with him because she thinks Puck has feelings for Quinn. Rachel notices Puck frequently looks at Quinn when she looks at Finn. Wheels Puck decides to help Quinn to support the baby by contributing money. While baking cupcakes, they get into a food fight and they were about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Finn. Puck and Finn also get into a fist fight over Quinn and the baby. Puck also tells Finn, "You're a punk, who doesn't deserve Quinn as his girlfriend," implying that he wanted to be Quinn's boyfriend instead. Seeing that his pool cleaning business isn't enough, he steals some of the money from the bake sale fundraiser and gives it to Quinn, but she declines the money and says she won't take money from a friend in a wheelchair. She adds that she knows Finn will take care of her and the baby. Afterwards, Puck is visibly upset when Quinn goes to practice on Finn's wheelchair. At the end when Puck gives the bake sale money to Mr. Schuester, Quinn is proud of him, and the two share a look. Ballad Puck becomes frustrated with Quinn and Finn's relationship and admits to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby. Mercedes tells him to lay off because Quinn chose Finn to be the father and he hurt Quinn enough. During the glee members were singing Lean On Me, ''towards the end, Puck sings the lyrics "Call Me." and gives her a smirk, Quinn looking tempted bites her lips, nods her head and looks away with a smile and blushing. Hairography Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck is acting quite supportive of the baby causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to him. Quinn, who originally was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester, makes the decision to keep the baby. However, Terri's sister, Kendra Giardi, decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood by having her babysit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the children, and they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of ''Papa Don't Preach. Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, bathed, and sleeping all at the same time. Quinn is sufficiently satisfied with Puck until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was sexting Santana while they were babysitting. When Santana tells her about this, she says "I happen to know Puck cares about me." After, she checks his cell phone and finds the dirty messages and is angry, sad and heartbroken. He admits to the deed saying "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." He then says "I'm going to be a good dad, but I'm not going to stop being me to do it". Quinn looks hurt and close to tears when he says that. While singing True Colors, they both share a look and Puck looks like he regrets what he had said. Sectionals The truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone with the exception of Finn and Rachel. however, Rachel grows suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father and shares the truth with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth causing Finn to kick over a chair and say that he was not only done with them, but with glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him but says no and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later, when Finn returns to the glee club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. Hell-O Quinn and Puck have officially become a couple now. When Finn is singing Hello, I Love You, seemingly directed towards Quinn. Puck is seen flirting with a cheerleader when Quinn drags him away and argues with him. When Rachel is singing Gives You Hell, Puck and Quinn gaze into each other's eyes and dance around clapping with each other. During the song, they dance and Quinn playfully flirts with Puck. In a deleted scene, Puck and Quinn announce to New Directions that they are officially going out. The Power Of Madonna When Puck calls Madonna a MILF, Quinn looks over at him smiling. Bad Reputation Tina believes Puck made the Glist because Quinn, his girlfriend, ''is at the top. Quinn also tells Mr. Schue that she stole Puck from Rachel. Puck and Quinn are shown to be holding hands as they leave when Rachel is singing ''Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis As Rachel is beginning to sing ''The Climb'', Quinn looks over at Puck. When Puck sings ''Lady Is A Tramp'' to Mercedes because he wants to date her to become more popular, Quinn looks upset. Theatricality Puck firsts suggests to Quinn naming their daughter Jack Daniels. Quinn comments that she's a girl and Puck changes the name to Jackie Daniels. Puck turns serious about naming the baby and asks the other guys in glee club to help him out and they sing Beth. Quinn agrees to the name and letting him be there at the birth, teary-eyed and moved by the song. Funk While Quinn was singing It's a Man's Man's Man's World, they shared an intense look. Puck also looked sad to see that Quinn was feeling this angry. At the end of the song, he and the rest of the glee club give her a hug except Mercedes. Journey The episode starts with a flashback to just before Puck and Quinn had sex and conceived Beth. They are in her bed making out, and Puck tells her that "This isn't just another hook-up for me" and they resume kissing. Puck assured her that he had protection, but did not decide to use it. Also, when Puck gives her a hickey she smiles as if she's enjoying it. They perform at Regionals together and Puck is always by Quinn's side. They are seen to be touching during Don't stop believin'. After their performance, Quinn goes into labor while talking to her mother. Puck wheels her into the hospital, followed by the whole glee club.She says that she wanted Mercedes to come in too, alongside her mother and Puck. During the birth process, Quinn repeatedly states that he sucks for doing this to her. She gives birth to Beth. Later they are seen deciding to keep Beth or not. After giving birth, Quinn ]] asks if he loved her and Puck replies that he did, especially now, implying that Quinn wanted to know if he loved her as she is most likely in love with him too. They then smile at each other and look as if they are about to kiss, but Shelby interrupts them. At the end of the episode, they give up their daughter to Shelby Corcoran. They later share a loving look in Over the Rainbow. Season Two Audition During the opening "Glee's Big Gay Summer" Jacob Ben Israel asks Puck "Is it true you are suffering a crippling depression because you're not over Quinn Fabray?" Puck hits the camera, heavily implying it's true. They seem to be on good terms when later in the episode they watch Sunshine's audition together. Britney/Brittany When Rachel is performing The Only Exception Quinn is singing along with the lyrics while her and Puck share a look. In Toxic, Quinn and Puck are partners for the sexual dance. Grilled Cheesus While Puck is performing Only The Good Die Young, Quinn bites her lower lip as she looks at Puck, looking as if she's trying to stop herself from smiling. When he sings to Quinn the lyrics "You got a nice white dress, and a party on your confirmation" He walks up to her and looks at her straight in the eye, she looks pleasantly surprised for a moment before dancing along and Puck proceeds to sing with a smile. In a deleted scene Quinn said "I really like you." and Puck replied "Just let me get to third base a couple days a week". Also, several lyrics in Only The Good Die Young indicate that the song was sung to and about Quinn. Duets When Mr. Schue told Glee Club that Puck was in juvy, Quinn seemed concerned and asked what he did. When Sam tried to kiss Quinn, she backed away saying that she can't do this because she has felt this feeling before with Puck in terms of "needing him" and then rejects Sam, possibly because she is not over Puck as seen in Grilled Cheesus. Also Sam said that Puck might beat him up when he gets out of juvie for attempting to kiss Quinn. The Substitute Puck asks Mr. Schue if they can sing "Forget You" (possibly a reference to Sam and Quinn's relationship). During the performance of "Forget You", Quinn and Puck dance together. This is further implied in Beiste's locker room when she is yelling at the boys. While looking directly at Puck, she says "This is not up for discussion, fellas. You do not spray athlete's foot medicine in your teammates' eyes." Finn also turns around to look at him while Puck and Sam look at each other. The episode ends with Puck and Quinn dancing together in the mash-up. Special Education When Rachel is making out with Puck, he says that he can't do this again to Finn "this" refering to having sex with Finn's girlfriends, which was Quinn at the time when he last did it. They are also dancing together during Valerie. ''Near the end of ''Dog Days Are Over, they held hands. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Puck was singing Need You Now, Quinn was smiling sweetly at him and Sam gave her an incredulous look. They are then seen dancing together toward the end of Thriller/Heads Will Roll. Silly Love Songs In Fat Bottomed Girls, Quinn was staring at Puck and laughing throughout the entire song. She paid special attention to his butt when he grinded it in front of her. Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's party, Quinn never left Puck's side. Sexy During Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Quinn looks over at Puck with a shocked expression on her face. Original Song They are then seen dancing together during Loser Like Me. Later, they hugged when New Directions won Regionals. Born This Way They are seen sitting in Glee Club together watching Finn and Mike dancing. The club later goes on to perform Born This Way and Puck's shirt is "I'm with stupid" pointing down to his pants, referencing to getting Quinn pregnant. Rumours When Puck hears that Sam is supposedly having an affair with Quinn, he says angrily to Sam, "Not cool dude." Prom Queen When Jacob is interviewing Puck and tells the audience that Quinn is being interviewed next, Jacob says "Hubba, hubba." Puck looks very bothered by this. Later, they share a dance together during Prom during Dancing Queen, while Lauren watches them. New York Quinn and Puck both agree that they should go outside and let New York write the songs for New Directions. Quinn also admits to jealously of Puck and Lauren's relationship, when she was having a heart-to-heart with Santana and Brittany. When Rachel and Finn come in for the last meeting, Quinn is seen mucking around with Puck. Season Three Because of Shelby and Beth's return, their complicated relationship will be revisited, and possibly reinstated. The Purple Piano Project When Quinn is walking down the hallway with her new look, the camera focuses on Puck and he looks at her as if sad and disappointed. Later, when Santana tries to persuade Quinn go back to Cheerios and Glee Club she refers to Quinn sleeping with Puck. I Am Unicorn Puck speaks with Quinn in the hallway before dragging her into a classroom where Shelby is sitting. They discuss Beth, Shelby offering for Quinn and Puck to be a part of Beth's life. However, she is not willing for that to happen when as long as Quinn is in her 'Skank' bad-girl state, to which Quinn replies that as many papers that Shelby has, she will always be Beth's mother and Shelby will never be that. Puck later goes to see Beth, and says that she looks like Quinn and because of this, she is so perfect, meaning that he thinks this about Quinn. Puck tells Quinn that he saw Beth and that she should see her too, but she needs to step up and change back to her old self because Beth needs Quinn in her life. Quinn seems to be sad and broken, when Puck said he doesn't care about her. Later Quinn and Shelby begin to talk about Beth, Quinn asks if she can see a picture and Shelby shows her one of Puck holding Beth. Quinn bursts into tears. In their final scene Quinn surprisingly arrives at the Glee Club's booty camp. She has her blonde hair again and is back to her normal attire. Quinn asks if she can join in because she is rusty and they welcome her back. Puck tells Quinn he is proud of her and she replies by saying she's going to get Beth back and they're going to have full custody of her leaving Puck looking shocked and worried. Asian F Quinn and Puck appear together in almost every scene which they are in. They are first seen at dance rehearsal together, and then are seen watching Rachel and Mercedes's Diva-Off when Puck turns to Quinn and says, "Forget West Side Story this is Clash of the Titans." to her as she leans towards him. Before the Diva-Off begins, Quinn is also seen reaching over to hold Puck's hand. When Rachel goes to read the cast of West Side Story, in the background you see Quinn turns to look at Puck, smiling at him, as they walk down the hallway together holding hands. Episodes Against Season One Preggers Quinn tells Finn that it is his baby instead of Puck's, causing Puck to get angry and calls Quinn a "MILF." Quinn also tells Puck the only reason she had sex with him was because he got her drunk on wine coolers and she felt fat that day. She says she does not want Puck to be the baby-daddy because he is a Lima-Loser and always will be. Wheels When Puck offers her the money, Quinn declines his as it's the money he stole from the bake sale. She then apologizes for calling him a "Lima Loser" previously and goes on to say that he's "special and romantic". Finn then suddenly appears in his wheelchair, telling her he got a job to pay her medical bills before offering Quinn a "lift" to glee club. Quinn agrees and sits on his lap and as Finn wheels them away, she gives Puck a look while riding with Finn and Puck looks sadly at them. Hairography While babysitting, Puck was "sexting" Santana Lopez unknowingly to Quinn. But eventually later in the episodes, Santana confronts Quinn to stay away from Puck, Quinn then states that Puck actually cares about her, but Santana angrily replies that they have been sexting while both of them were babysitting before walking away. Quinn then angrily confronts Puck, looking through his cell phone messages and finding out that Santana was right, Puck humbly admitted it to her, Puck also mentioned to Quinn that he cannot be committed in a serious relationship with her. Quinn then backs out on her previous decision to keep her baby and allow Puck to be part of her life and tells Terri she'll give her baby up to her, saying that every child deserves a good father and feels that Puck isn't capable of being one. Later on in the episode, New Directions sings True Colors, and Quinn and Puck share a look: Puck looks remorseful and regretful of his actions. Laryngitis Puck hits on Mercedes, and Quinn told her to go for it. Season Two Audition When Jacob asks Puck if he's depressed because he's not over Quinn. Puck turns off the camera, leaving his question unanswered, but he implies that he isn't over her. Duets Sam and Quinn start dating, and also Puck is in juvie. And Quinn sounded mad at Puck when she heard about him in juvie. Never Been Kissed Puck comes back from juvie and doesn't say a word to Sam about dating Quinn, even though everyone assumed he would be angry. When Puck comes back, Quinn is sarcastic when she says, "Wow, what a catch. I can't believe I ever let you go. Furt Puck and Santana are paired for ''Marry You'', as are Sam and Quinn. Also, Sam asks Quinn to wear a promise ring. Puck doesn't know about the ring though. Special Education Sam and Quinn sing (I've Had) The Time of My Life. There relationship grows stronger. Puck has "seven minutes in heaven" with Lauren. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Finn and Quinn kiss at the end of the episode. Rachel and Puck have a duet. Silly Love Songs Puck starts to really like Lauren. Quinn is still dating Sam, but off to the side she is kissing and starting to reckindle her relationship with Finn. Comeback Quinn is dating Sam while deciding if she should be with Finn instead. Puck is still trying to get into Lauren's pants. Sexy Quinn is secretly dating Finn. Puck begins to date Lauren. Quinn tells Finn she made a mistake with Puck, in an attempt to convince Finn their relationship isn't about being prom queen. Original Song Quinn is still dating Finn and is planning for him to be her prom king. Puck writes a song for Lauren. Born This Way Puck tells Lauren that they should run for prom king and queen. He says to Lauren "I'll be your king." When Quinn insults Lauren for running for prom queen, Puck and Lauren break into the school and he helps her get info on Quinn, even though he might have done it out of anger because Quinn broke up with him. When Quinn's secret was out and she felt really self-conscious about her looks, it was Finn that helped her though it, while Puck was busy helping Rachel with her nose issue. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Afternoon Delight'' by Starland Vocal Band. (Sexy) Related Songs *''Papa Don't Preach'' by Madonna. (Hairography) *''Beth'' by Kiss. (Theatricality) *''Only the Good Die Young'' by Billy Joel (Grilled Cheesus) Trivia *It is still unknown exactly why the couple broke up in between Season 1 and 2. It is thought by fans that it was because they reminded each other of Beth too much. Quinn has also admitted, to Sam in Duets, that she recognized the feeling of "needing someone", hinting that was what she felt with Puck after Beth was born. *They both got haircuts that changed their appearance (Puck shaving his mohawk off and Quinn cutting her hair into a pageboy cut) *Puck is the only boyfriend Quinn didn't cheat on. *Puck and Quinn become a couple because they have Beth. If Beth didn't born, they won't be a couple. *The only time Quinn wanted to keep Beth was when there was a possibility of her and Puck raising her together, as a family. Sadly, her hopes were dashed when Puck was caught sexting with Santana, leaving her heartbroken. *In the series, Quinn is Christian and Puck is Jewish. But in real life, Dianna is Jewish and Mark is Christian. Photos :See also: Gallery: Quinn and Puck :'' 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg|Puck and Quinn. Glee1222.png|Quinn and Beth. Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg puckandquinn23.jpg|Puck and Quinn S1. source: weheartit.com quick2.png|Puck and Quinn in Hell-O. source: weheartit.com quick4.jpg|Quinn and Puck Season1. source: weheartit.com QuickS3.png|Quick in S3. source: weheartit.com bakingscene.png|The baking scene. source: weheartit.com Salgron.jpg|Mark and Dianna. source: weheartit.com Y-16.jpg Puckandquinn23.jpg Quick2.png 150.jpg 180071 110524925691619 100002023363558 79766 6616845 n.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662080-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662081-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662086-1280-700.jpg 2921060 s.gif 402px-Quicklove.gif 594px-Hello (1).jpg 84883-360-puckquinnjpg.jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg Dianna agron and mark salling 97.jpg Glee-press-conference-2010-quinn-and-puck-15955931-399-600.jpg GleePuckQuinndistance.png GleeQuinn-and-Puck.jpg Gleestills14 16.png Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg PUCK A~1.JPG Photo 00002.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-glee-couples-11784797-1280-720.jpg PuckQuinn-quinn-and-puck-9562628-10.gif PuckQuinn.png Puck and Quinn foohgghd fight♥.jpg Puck and quinn walking.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201560-500-281.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201565-496-278.gif Quick-on-New-York-quinn-and-puck-22341078-408-295.jpg Quick-quinn-and-puck-18424856-210-210.gif Quinn-Puck-quinn-and-puck-21601446-499-281.gif Quinn-and-Puck-Promo-3-quinn-and-puck-20393319-356-200.gif Quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg Rolleyes.JPG Tumblr kondlfZJUV1qzcnljo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr l3rmzyvBLH1qc64g9o1 500.png Tumblr l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1 500.png Tumblr lih78rjxcn1qcan44.gif Puck Quinn and Beth GIF.gif '' Category:Relationships